Toujours vainqueur
by Patapich
Summary: Ç'aurait été tellement simple de quitter la Wammy's House. Ç'aurait été tellement simple de se tirer d'ici, loin de ce temple encensant un gamin monochrome. Ç'aurait été tellement simple de partir sans se retourner si seulement Near ne s'était pas senti obligé de venir compliquer les choses.


La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment derrière Mello alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur la poignée de sa valise à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Dedans, entassés à la hâte, quelques vêtements de rechange et une provision de chocolat. De l'autre main il tenait, chiffonné sans ménagement, un manteau noir, sobre à la coupe simple, pareil à tout ceux des pensionnaires de la Wammy's House. Autant de pensionnaires que de petits soldats, tous formés à obtenir la même ambition : pouvoir un jour prétendre au titre de successeur de L. Mello ne le sait que trop bien. Aujourd'hui, pour lui, ce petit cirque était terminé. L'adolescent s'était donné corps et âme pour atteindre ce but ultime. Il avait tout donné. Il y a avait consacré sa vie. Et il était fatigué. Fatigué que la vie ne le lui ait jamais rendu. Fatigué et furieux, mais libre. Mello n'était plus l'orphelin bien dressé à regarder Near lui passer devant. Mello n'avait plus de foyer, n'avait jamais eu de famille, mais il avait le monde pour lui et Kira à attraper.

Au bout du couloir le long duquel s'alignaient les chambres des pensionnaires, apparaissaient les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du bâtiment. Mello était un combattant. Il fit un premier pas dans cette direction. Mello allait gagner, bien sûr. L'autre pied lui parut encore plus lourd. Mello s'en sortait toujours, hein. Un nouveau pas. Parce-qu'il était comme ça. Encore un autre. Ouais. Il était comme ça. Et il aurait juste aimé y croire un peu plus fort. Il se força à accélérer l'allure. Mello ne pouvait pas être abattu ou découragé. Ce n'était pas possible. Parce-que la rage bouillonnait toujours en lui. La rage de vaincre. De dominer. D'être reconnu. A défaut d'être entouré, être admiré était un bon compromis.

... Non ?

Que lui restait-il d'autre de toute manière ? Un orphelinat élitiste idolâtrant un gamin monochrome ?

L... Maintenant que Kira avait abattu L rien n'avait plus de sens. Était-ce l'habitude ? Étaient-ce les illusions stupides dont il se berçaient depuis si longtemps pour tenter de se convaincre qu'un jour, c'était enfin lui qui siégerait au sommet du classement de la Wammy's House ? Toujours était que depuis de si nombreuses années, Mello vivait animé comme un pantin pour atteindre un but inaccessible. La mort de L avait rompu ses liens. Il n'était plus enchaîné à rien. Plus à l'orphelinat qu'il quittait enfin aujourd'hui. Plus à L.

Mello sentit sa gorge se resserrer en songeant à l'une des seules personne pour qui il ait un tant soit peu compté. Étant, avec Near, les deux éléments les plus remarquables de l'orphelinat ils eurent le privilège de le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Mello se rappelait du curieux jeune homme à l'aspect si particulier qui s'était pourtant si facilement attiré sa confiance et même son attachement. Mello se souvenait de sa douceur, de son attention, de sa manière si particulière de le regarder comme s'il était tellement plus qu'un candidat tentant sa chance parmi les autres. Mello se remémorait ce que c'était d'être unique, et pas seulement pour ses bêtises sans pareilles. Ce que L lui avait offert. Ce que Kira lui avait repris.

Les portes des chambres se succédaient sous ses yeux. Il atteindrait bientôt les premières marches.

Kira. Il n'avait pas encore quinze ans et un tueur en série aux capacités divines à arrêter. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il serait reconnu. C'était au-dehors qu'il lui fallait faire ses preuves. Au-dehors qu'il fallait venger L. Au-dehors qu'il fallait battre Near.

 _Near_. Battre Near. Mello sentit sa main se crisper encore sur la poignée de sa valise. _Battre Near_. Il lui fallait se répéter ces mots encore et encore pour y croire. Pour les vouloir. Il refusait d'être inférieur à ce môme insensible, à ce robot parfait, à cette espèce d'intelligence artificielle dépourvue de sentiments. Bien sûr, à l'extérieur, il y arriverait. Mello utiliserait ses propres moyens. Sa gorge se resserra encore et il eut le sentiment de suffoquer. Near. Near le miracle de l'orphelinat. Near le nouveau L. Mello rirait bien en assistant à sa défaite cuisante. Il en riait d'avance ! L'adolescent inspira laborieusement une mince goulée d'air en réprimant cette... Cette chose qui remontait douloureusement de sa poitrine et qu'il se refusait à nommer.

Mello ne le reverrait plus, c'était certain. Tant mieux, il ne serait plus là pour entraver sa réussite. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce gosse insensible. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter de toute façon. Jamais. Mello serra les dents et poussa un grognement pour étouffer ce machin coincé dans sa gorge qui commençait sérieusement à prendre trop de place.

Mello était déterminé. Mello allait vaincre. Mello allait gagner.

C'était de jolies phrases.

Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de traîner des briques dans sa valise ? Pourquoi se sentait-il s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas ? Pourquoi était-il convaincu qu'on le lacérait de l'intérieur ?

\- Mello.

… Et pourquoi la simple voix du gamin en pyjama lui donnait-elle l'impression que son cœur venait subitement d'exploser dans sa poitrine ?

Mello se figea. Il sentit l'immobilité envahir tout son corps, couper son souffle et pétrifier ses pensées et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une statue de pierre à l'intérieur de laquelle résonnait un dernier mot. Une dernière preuve de son humanité. Un nom.

Near.

Near.

Near.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix n'était pas moqueuse ou agressive comme celle qu'il lui réservait d'habitude, mais rauque et abrupte.

De là où il se trouvait, à à peine un mètres des premières marches, Mello pouvait deviner la silhouette fantomatique de Near derrière lui. Mello lui tournait le dos mais d'après sa voix, il devait se tenir à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Le couloir était bien plus long, pourtant Mello ne l'avait pas entendu arriver jusque-là. Son insensibilité n'avait visiblement d'égal que sa discrétion ou alors était-ce ce truc dans sa poitrine qui annihilait tout ses sens. C'était une chance, au fond, qu'il ne le voit pas. Entendre sa voix plate et monocorde était une chose, mais rencontrer une dernière fois son regard sombre qui le transperçait comme s'il n'existait pas... C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout, même lorsqu'il paraissait qu'il ne restait plus rien qui ne le soit déjà ? Ç'aurait été tellement simple de quitter ce putain de temple dédié au gosse monochrome s'il ne s'était pas dressé sur son passage. C'était ça. Simple. Mello l'aurait fait de toute façon. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il avait presque réussit à s'en convaincre. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réapparaisse pour foutre un tel bordel dans sa tête ?

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Qu'il se casse. Il fallait que ce môme se tire. Qu'il cesse de compliquer les choses. Qu'il arrête de le déchirer de l'intérieur, de le brûler, de l'incendier avec sa froideur tellement douloureuse.

\- Si ma présence te dérange, on est pas obligé de se voir.

Near était fait de glace. Insensible. Automatique. Il parvenait à dire ce genre de phrase sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Non. Sans _ressentir_ la moindre émotion. Et Mello le détestait pour ça. Il le détestait de le consumer de l'intérieur en le regardant brûler, sans ciller, de ses yeux à la fois si profonds et si inexpressifs.

Tout aurait été tellement simple s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Et voilà que le truc remontait dans sa gorge. Et voilà que ses yeux commençaient à le brûler. Et voilà que son cœur se contractait. Et c'était tellement douloureux. Et ce sale gosse le savait. Pour une fois qu'il le regardait, pour une fois qu'il lui accordait son attention, c'était pour contempler sans la moindre émotion le carnage qu'il avait provoqué toute les fois où il refusait d'admettre son existence. Near était bien trop malin, bien trop perspicace, pour ne pas avoir remarqué. Near était premier du classement, il fallait bien que ça lui serve à quelque chose. Near était bien trop malin, et bien trop sournois aussi.

Mello avait cependant toujours hésité quant à ses raisons de le détester. Si son regard ne se posait jamais sur lui, s'il avait toujours agi à son égard comme s'il ne méritait pas son intérêt, était-ce parce-qu'il le considérait véritablement comme indigne de son attention ou parce-que ça _l'amusait_ de le voir se buter, s'entêter, s'acharner encore et encore à... A quoi d'ailleurs ? A se faire remarquer ? A être _important_ pour lui ? Non. Non, Mello n'était pas comme ça. Mello ne s'abaissait pas à ça, et sûrement pas avec un môme égocentrique comme lui. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être ignoré. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pas Mello. Pas Near.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait encore ? Si Near se fichait véritablement de Mello, pourquoi tentait-il de le convaincre de rester ? Une seule possibilité. Near était pire qu'il n'avait put l'imaginer. Plus retord et plus venimeux. Non content d'avoir obtenu la place tant convoitée de L, il venait lui porter l'estocade finale. Histoire de terminer en beauté. Leur compétition durait depuis si longtemps, il aurait tout de même été dommage de ne pas profiter encore un peu de la défaite de son adversaire, non ? Regarde-moi, Mello, regarde le vainqueur. C'était joué depuis le début. Tu m'as amusé un moment, à te déchaîner pour tenter de me battre, mais c'est fini. Regarde-moi, Mello. J'ai gagné et tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un perdant.

Mello sentit à nouveau son cœur se contracter, comme écrasé par le poing cruel de Near. La rage le prit à la gorge. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser insulter par ce sale gamin, mais il était fatigué de jouer, fatigué de perdre, fatigué d'être systématiquement écrasé par l'éternel numéro 1. Plus tard, il gagnerait, bien sûr. Mais maintenant que la colère l'envahissait aussi aisément que la lassitude à chacune de ses défaites, son seul désir enflammé par la rage était de lui cracher au visage ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur. De colère. D'amertume. Et de lassitude. Il fallait qu'il l'expulse, il allait exploser.

Mello fit volte-face, les yeux luisants d'animosité sous sa frange blonde.

 _\- Pas obligés de se voir_ ? De qui est-ce que tu te fous, Near ?! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester ici te laisser prendre la place de L sans rien foutre ? Ou alors tu croyais que j'allais m'associer avec _toi_ ? Je veux RIEN avec à foutre avec toi !

Rencontrer son regard aussi inexpressif qu'il l'avait imaginé lui fit l'effet d'une balle dans le ventre mais la rage et la douleur l'avait déjà emporté hors d'atteinte de ces considérations.

\- T'es peut-être assez froid et détaché pour collaborer avec quelqu'un, sans te soucier de qui c'est, mais je suis PAS comme toi ! Tu m'entends ?! Je ne serai JAMAIS comme toi ! Je... Je peux pas oublier qui tu es ! Je peux pas faire abstraction comme toi, regarde-toi, putain ! T'es qu'un gamin insensible !

Mello avait lâché sa valise et son manteau et ses mains vides tremblait convulsivement sous l'effet du déferlement d'émotions qui le parcourait entièrement. Il serra les poings pour dissimuler leur agitation et laissa son regard incandescent transpercer celui de Near. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé. Immobile, le visage figé dans sa perpétuelle expression parfaitement neutre, il soutenait son regard sans frémir. C'était lui. C'était bien Near. Fantôme drapé de blanc au visage de porcelaine imperturbable au milieu duquel perçait deux yeux ténébreux, _vides_. Spectre. Ombre immaculée. Il n'avait rien d'humain.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, sans une parole. Mello aurait aimé se dire que cracher ses quatre vérités à Near l'avait soulagé. Après l'incandescence de la colère restait la nausée de l'amertume. Son regard inexpressif l'écœurait et le torturait. _Dis quelque chose, Near._ Son silence le rendait fou. _Parle, peu importe ce que c'est, insulte-moi si tu veux._ Toujours la même chose. Cela faisait des années qu'il subissait ça. _Exprime-toi, Near, parle, crie, vis !_ Pourquoi était-il incapable de laisser simplement tomber ?

Laisser tomber. Tourner les talons. Disparaître au bout du couloir. Ne plus revoir Near. Pourquoi cette perspective lui retournait-elle le cœur encore plus efficacement que de passer une minute de plus face à cette statue de glace ? Mello savait qu'il partirait. De toute façon, ça devait arriver. Aucune autre alternative n'était imaginable. Near savait lui faire mal. Near le torturait mieux que personne. Near le détruirait s'il restait, il le savait. Mello partirait de toute façon.

Alors une occasion unique, la toute dernière chance, se présenta.

Alors le corps en effervescence, les pensées en lambeaux et la conscience en miette, Mello réduisit en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux brillaient toujours d'un éclat éperdu. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir les moindres détails du visage de Near. Ses traits délicats, son visage encadré de boucles blanches et soyeuses, ses yeux obscures en amandes. Il était si beau et si terriblement froid. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

\- T'es qu'un gamin insensible, Near. répéta-t-il.

\- C'est ce qui t'empêche de rester, Mello ?

Le temps s'arrêta. Son souffle se coupa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le coup l'atteint sans qu'il n'ait le temps de parer. Near le regarda le frapper de plein fouet sans qu'un frémissement ne le parcourt.

\- TA GUEULE, NEAR !

Son cri se répercuta dans le long corridor. Mello se sentit à nouveau frémir de fureur. Comment avait-il pu songer à tenter de le faire réagir ? Qu'espérait-il exactement ? Découvrir que Near était autre chose qu'un petit con aux sentiments annihilés ? Gagner du temps ? C'était pathétique. Near était pathétique et Mello l'était aussi.

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, Near. Tu l'as toujours été et tu changeras jamais.

Mello ne chercha pas à savoir à qui s'adressait le plus ces dernières phrases. Qui il tentait de convaincre. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui.

\- Reste.

C'était à peine un murmure. C'était presque une supplication. Sous le coup de la surprise, Mello s'immobilisa. Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour se rappeler que rien ne le mènerait jamais nul part avec Near. Il n'avait pas de sentiments, pas de considération pour qui que ce soit. Juste une âme de glace. Et c'était pour la première fois avec cette froideur que Mello lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce-que je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Mello aurait aimé se faire une raison après toutes ces années. Mello aurait souhaité être capable de se détourner et de partir sans une pensée pour lui. Mello aurait voulu ne pas se dire qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré parce-que chacun de ses si rares regards accélérait son rythme cardiaque et que tout ceux qui ne lui étaient pas adressés lui nouait le ventre sans que Near ne s'en soucie le moins du monde. Mello aurait rêvé ne pas souffrir comme il souffrait en ce moment de se dire que ses mots n'étaient pas sincères. Mais Mello n'avait jamais été capable de tout ça. Il n'avait même jamais été en mesure de l'ignorer simplement comme Near le faisait si superbement.

Tout aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple.

Ses paroles n'auraient pas provoquées un tel ouragan en lui. Mello n'aurait pas évalué à la vitesse de l'éclair les raisons pour lesquelles son départ aurait été handicapant pour Near. Il n'aurait pas trouvé la réponse qui était qu'il comptait l'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion dans son affrontement contre Kira. Elle ne l'aurait pas mis dans un tel état de rage et de désespoir. Il n'aurait pas réalisé alors à quel point il était fatigué, à quel point il en avait marre de ses stratégies et de son désintérêt total pour lui. Il n'aurait pas réalisé qu'il voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

\- PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE ÇA, NEAR, ARRÊTE ! Je ne suis pas un pion pour tes plans stupides ! Je ne suis pas la carte de dernier recours à abattre ! LE JEU EST TERMINÉ ! Tu n'obtiendras plus RIEN de moi ! Tu me dégoûtes à considérer que personne n'est digne d'un regard de toi. Tu me dégoûtes à juger même tes _jouets_ plus importants que les autres. Tu me dégoûtes à trouver quand-même le moyen de les utiliser à _ton_ avantage. Tu me dégoûtes à te foutre complètement des sentiments des autres. Tu me dégoûtes à penser uniquement à tes petites stratégies merdiques. ET J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOUT ÇA, NEAR !

Mello n'aurait pas imaginé avoir encore suffisamment d'énergie pour une telle tirade enragée. Il l'acheva la respiration sifflante, les yeux luisants de fureur et le cœur en miettes. Near, à moins de trois mètres était resté immobile. Au yeux de n'importe qui, il aurait parut aussi imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Mello l'avait scruté pendant si longtemps, pendant tant d'années, qu'il pouvait déceler chez lui la moindre variation rarissime.

Near n'était pas immobile, il était pétrifié. Et Near n'était plus impassible, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat à peine visible, intraduisible, ses lèvres s'étaient imperceptiblement pincées. _Bien, d'ici une vingtaine d'années il abordera une à peu près expression humaine_ , aurait songé Mello avec cynisme et amertume, en temps normal. Mais Mello n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de guetter, de se démener pour faire ressortir quelque chose de ce robot. C'était terminé tout ça. Il refusait sa dépendance à cette machine. Mello s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'une voix s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres blafardes, basse, grave.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un pion pour mes stratégies, Mello.

Mello n'avait plus envie de lutter. Expulser enfin ce qu'il ressentait l'avait autant soulagé qu'exténué et meurtri. Mais maintenant que ses défenses étaient hors-services et lui à bout de nerfs et de forces, il ne pouvait plus faire face à Near. Mello ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage, il aurait fallu qu'il interrompe cette discussion inutile et douloureuse, mais le piège s'était déjà refermé sur lui.

Il avait commencé à dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et Near persistait à lui mentir avec ce visage de marbre. Mello se sentit à nouveau nauséeux. Les rares fois où son regard s'était attardé, presque au hasard, sur lui, c'était comme s'il lui passait au travers sans le voir. Pour la première fois, c'était sur _Mello_ qu'était porté toute son attention. Pour la première fois, c'était _Mello_ qu'il regardait. Ces yeux sombres et tumultueux lui semblaient fouiller les moindres recoins de son âme. Et Mello se sentit profondément honteux de se montrer aussi faible. Comment pouvait-il rester là, les pieds plantés dans le sol comme si ses semelles avait fusionnées avec le parquet ciré, juste parce-qu'un gamin le regardait un peu trop attentivement ?

Parce-que c'était Near. Et Mello était honteux et furieux contre lui-même, d'être après toutes ces années, toujours sous l'emprise de ce môme insensible. Il avait presque réussi à s'échapper. Presque. Mais il lui avait suffi de prononcer son nom de sa voix plate et monocorde – au pied, Mello ! - et le voilà tout droit de retour entre ses mains pâles pour qu'il puisse le manipuler et le retourner dans tout les sens comme un vulgaire rubik's cube. Il était pitoyable.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Near. siffla Mello. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que je te connais. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que tu ne m'as jamais accordé la moindre importance. Alors viens pas me voir pour me faire avaler que _tu ne veux pas je partes_ parce-que _je n'ai jamais été un pion pour tes stratégies_.

Ça y est. C'était dit. Et putain ce que ça faisait mal.

Il y eut un court silence. Mello crut presque qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse mais Near reprit la parole de sa voix si posée et insupportablement impassible.

\- Si tu me détestes autant, alors à tes yeux je ne devrais pas mériter que tu te prives pour moi d'un foyer.

Viser. Tirer. Dans le mille. Near ne ratait jamais sa cible.

\- T'as raison, tu ne mérites rien, Near. Et sûrement pas que je te laisse me gâcher la vie en restant avec toi.

A l'instant où Mello prononça ces mots, il sut qu'il avait enclenché le mécanisme qu'il avait toujours tâché d'éviter soigneusement d'approcher. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et Mello s'en foutait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Near. Peu importait, au fond, qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi ses silences et sa froideur le rendait fou. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi il s'étant toujours tant acharné à obtenir son attention. Mello se casserait de toute façon. Rien ne pouvait aller plus mal entre eux, après tout.

\- Mello, quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de me servir de toi, j'étais sincère. Bien sûr, tu n'as aucune raison de me croire et...

\- Prouve-le.

Mello l'avait interrompu sans la moindre hésitation, d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et sûrement pas du temps. Du temps. Il l'avait pris jusqu'à présent, bien sûr. Near était là, face à lui, et c'était si facile de se dire qu'il le détestait, qu'il restait pour avoir le dernier mot, parce-que Mello ne se laissait pas faire, parce-que Mello était un battant. Mais Near brisait ses mensonges à chaque minute supplémentaire passée avec lui. Near faisait, d'un regard, voler en éclats ses jolies histoires. Et Mello était fatigué de se mentir, à lui et au monde entier. Mello était fatigué de ses mensonges et de ceux de Near. Ils formaient un joli couple d'hypocrites, au fond.

Near avait détruits ses mensonges jusqu'au dernier. Il était temps que Mello lui rende la pareille.

Un pas après l'autre. Le regard droit. La démarche assurée. Comme la première fois, Mello s'approcha de Near. Pour la première fois, il ne laissa entre eux que quelques centimètres.

Near n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

\- Prouve-le. Tu dis que tu ne comptais pas m'utiliser. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je parte. Donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire. Donne-moi une seule raison de rester.

Near avait toujours semblé à des années-lumières de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Enfermé dans sa bulle. Sans avoir besoin de personne. Sans même s'apercevoir que qui que ce soit existait. Le monde paraissait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour lui. Glacial. Insensible. Qu'il était simple de le qualifier de tout ces termes, de le mépriser pour sa total absence de considération des autres et de leurs sentiments. Near semblait ne pouvoir les comprendre. Near était incapable de faire part des siens. Comment aurait-il pu trouver le moindre argument pour garder Mello près de lui ? Comment extraire de la confusion de ses sentiments les mots pour le retenir ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mello sentit la caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'ils comprirent qu'il avait trouvé la meilleure raison imaginable. Mello ferma les yeux. Toute la douleur que Near avait sut lui infliger, toute la rage qu'il avait put lui insuffler, il venait de les réduire à néant aussi efficacement qu'il les avait créés, comme emportés par la marée. Son cœur s'affolait, il lui sembla exploser. Et il se sentait enfin apaisé. Alors, sans hésiter, il répondit au baiser avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Ses doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure blanche. Il sentit Near se serrer contre lui. _Reste._ Mello découvrait enfin sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Il se sentit perdre la tête avec délice alors que le baiser se prolongeait. _Reste._

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Mello ne bougea pas. Il savoura, les yeux clos, Near blotti contre lui. Il savoura leur étreinte, leurs cœur battants à tout rompre l'un contre l'autre. Et pour la toute première fois, Mello se délecta de la victoire de Near.


End file.
